Grieving
by C00KI3123
Summary: Gwendal griefs...but over who - yh...it's a rubbish summary but PLEASE READ!


Summary – Gwendal griefs over his precious Miyumi

Miyumi – My character and Gwendals fiancé - Kyo Kara Maoh and Gwendal – Not mine

Grieving

_~Flashback~_

People gathered at Blood Pledge castle, dressed in the fines of dresses and tailored suites. They had gathered to listen to a very talented and beautiful, young girl sing.

Gwendal loved her voice; it was beautiful, just like her. They have been engaged for nearly four months now, they were going to be married in two weeks, and they couldn't wait. They had everything ready, Greta was going to be the flower girl, Yuuri was going to be marrying them and Conrad and Wolfram were the best men. (I know you can't have two but, so what)

Everything was going great, the flowers were picked, the dresses and suites were picked and the wedding bands were picked. They were so happy; Cecilie, Conrad and Wolfram have never seen him so happy. They see his smile and hear his laugh everyday. But not long after it disappeared because something terrible happened.

Anyway back to the story

'Miyumi sounded wonderful, her voice ever so perfect, she also looked great, she always does' thought Gwendal.

But then, it all stopped, the beautiful sound that was coming from her was changed to a gasp. No one understood why, and then she collapsed, her body laid limp on the cold, stone floor of the grand ballroom, blood dripping from her mouth.

Gwendal ran from where he was stood to her side. He held her every so gently in his arms, close to his chest. She wouldn't answer, nor open her eyes when he called her name.

"Miyumi, answer me!" His voice was filled with anger and sadness; his voice was starting to break. He was trying so hard to force tears back; they were starting to sting the back of his eyes.

"Miyumi, please don't go, don't leave me" the tears disobeyed him; they had fallen from his eyes, wetting her fine dress and silky skin.

"Gwendal, she's gone" Said Conrad while kneeling besides his older brother.

"NO, she hasn't! She can't have..." he stopped talking and wiped the stained tears from her face, and brushed her bangs from her eyes.

"Come on Gwen" They all had tears in their eyes, some sobbing, they all loved her very much.

And then Gwendal stood carrying his loved one in his arms. Her body limp against his own body. He carried her to their shared room and laid her down, wondering what to do. At that time Giesela walked in the room with some men, they were carrying some forms.

"Gwendal, what happened?" she asked, she was concerned he didn't answer her, it was not a surprise to her, he had just lost the most precious thing to him.

"I'm sorry for you loss" But still no reply. He just stared at his precious Miyumi, who was just laying there, looking so peaceful.

Ever since that day his smile and laugh had gone, they were not seen or heard. He would just sit in his office sighing papers, or lock himself in his room and stare out of the window at his two brothers. He didn't know what he would do, if anything ever happened to them.

Although Conrad would occasionally see it, a little smile that would appear sometimes. Although Gwendal didn't know this, he would just get happy thoughts of her in his head and smile, he couldn't help it.

~End of flash back~

It has been two weeks since she past away and Gwendal sat in his office like usual, but today he was not signing papers instead, he was looking at a scrap piece of paper that laid staring at him.

Today was the day, the wedding, and here he was, sat alone in the empty office, staring at this bit of paper, which was very special to him. It was a picture drawn by a talented man, it was Miyumi smiling, she looked so happy.

She was smiling because Gwendal had just made an idiot out of himself. He had tripped over a branch that was lying on the ground. He laughed at the memory, this was one of his favourite memories he had of her. He treasured this the most.

**A/N – hi guys, this was just something I thought in the late hours of the night, sorry it's a bit rubbish lol. I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. By the way sorry the flash back was a bit long :D**


End file.
